


Mirror Image

by Anloquen



Series: Impossible+MirrorImage [2]
Category: ASIMOV Isaac - Works, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Female Character In Command, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anloquen/pseuds/Anloquen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their musculous bodies looked like mirror images of one another. When they pressed their chests against one another, everything aligned perfectly. Pectoral to pectoral, nipple to nipple, hip to hip, thigh to thigh... Like a work of art. " </p>
<p>Gladia has no reservations as to using robots as sexual slaves. When she met twin humaniform robots - brothers created by the same roboticists - she could not resist the temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Originally included in "Impossible" as chapter 4. I decided that it does not contribute to the plot and explicit sexual content stands out of the rest of the story.

At first she thought about recording it, but she resigned. Evanescence of this moment would make it much more exciting. Moreover, she was to remain in posession of Jander. Only the other robot had to be returned to his master the next day.  
She laid on a comfortable recliner and bent one of her legs. Her light blue silk robe, the only thing she was wearing, slipped from her smooth thigh. A glass of good Auroran wine was on a table next to her. She had everything she needed.

  
Except for the two humaniforms there were no other robot in the chamber. She wanted no one to disturb them - even an appliance.

  
For a moment she only stared at the humaniforms in front of her. They both stood at attention, not in niches but in the middle of the chamber, next to a king size bed. They were both tall, musculous, handsome. Perfect.

  
"Daneel!" She began. The robot didn't move, but his eyes fixed on Gladia's. "Stand behind your brother and unzip his shirt. Slowly."

  
He did. Inch by inch the zip gaped, revealing the smoothnes of Jander's chest.

  
"Take it off him. Lick his ear."

  
Silky fabric slipped of Jander's shapely shoulders and arms. Gladia wasn't sure if Daneel was so familiar with dirty bookfilms or he figured out what she wanted; anyhow, his lithe palms moved with passionate tenderness.

  
"Now unbutton his trousers. Undress him completely."

  
Even the way Jander stepped aside to let Daneel remove his trousers and shoes was graceful.

  
Gladia eyed the robot attentively. He was gorgeous.

  
"Now..." She said to Daneel still standing behind Jander's back. "Kiss the side of his neck. Lick it. I want to see the tip of your tongue move slowly along his skin..."

  
He did.

  
Gladia realized she was breathing heavily.

  
"Lick his ear. The very rim, with the tip of your tongue. Slowly. Now slip your tongue into his ear. Yes. Just like this."

  
Daneel closed his eyes.

  
"Jander. Reach back to place your hands on your brother's loin. Daneel, pull your brother close to your chest. Place your left hand on his left nipple. Pinch it slightly. Stroke his abdomen and hips with the other."

  
The woman swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth.

  
"Jander. Place one of your hands on your brother's cheek. Daneel. Suck his thumb."

  
Her special place called for touch. She slid her palm between her legs and started to slowly move her fingers in small circles.

  
"You both stand facing each other, sidewise to me. Jander, undress your brother. Kiss."

Their musculous bodies looked like mirror images of one another. When they pressed their chests against one another, everything aligned perfectly. Pectoral to pectoral, nipple to nipple, hip to hip, thigh to thigh... Like a work of art. 

"Kiss deeper!"

Their necks arched, their prominent jawbones moved. Daneel didn't forget to place his hand on the back of Jander's head. Gladia bit her lips to suppress a moan.

  
"Daneel, kneel down. Jander, it is time."

  
"Yes, ma'am."

  
Her eyes widened when she saw his penis fully erect. It was just like these two robots: tempting and frightening at the same time.

  
"Daneel, place your hands on Janders hips and take his penis into your mouth. Lick it and suck it. I want to see your lips move along it. Now just lick the tip. And again. I want it to reach deep into your throat. Don't close your eyes. Jander, Daneel, look at each other."

  
Was it a slight tremble of Daneel's shoulders?

  
A lascivious simper curved her lips.

  
"Daneel, stop moving. Jander, place your hand on the back of your brother's head. Grab his hair. Move your hips to penetrate his mouth. I want you to be brutal. Slow, but brutal."

  
Sparks of pleasure crawled up her spine. She closed her eyes but for a moment, but then focused on the sight of Jander's huge penis brushing against Daneel's lips.

  
"Enough." She moaned. She felt she was losing control over herself, but she wanted to climax watching something else.

It took her a while to calm her breath enough to speak.

  
"Daneel, stand next to the wall, facing it." She gestured to show him the place with her head. "Bend over and spread your legs slightly."

  
"Jander, grab one of his wrists and hold his hand behind his back. Daneel, you can use the other hand to support yourself if you need it. Jander, use your other hand to grab your brother's jaw and pull his chin up."

  
Gladia felt a blush burning her cheeks and neck.

  
"Now, Jander, penetrate Daneel. Slowly."

  
This time Daneel certainly trembled.

  
"Move your hips. Slowly. I want to know you are deep inside him."

  
Daneel shivered even more.

  
Gladia dared to push one finger into her most intimate opening. It was feverishly hot and moist; it throbbed. The woman could feel her own muscles rhythmically contract in a sucking motion.

  
"Enough." She moaned. Not yet. Not yet..."Pull away."

  
She sat up and moved to sit on the edge of her recliner, spreading her legs. She pointed at the floor at her feet.

  
"Daneel, kneel here!" She ordered. "Jander, kneel behind him."

  
They did. She struggled with her lust that fogged her mind to asses this arrangement. It was sufficient...

  
"Daneel, bend over and come as close to me as you can. Lick me. Insert your tongue into my vagina and move it around."

  
"Jander, penetrate him again. Lean in to me. Kiss me. Insert your tongue into my mouth. Move your hips. Harder."

  
A shiver rolled down her spine when Daneel's soft tongue slipped inside her. Each time Jander thrust into Daneel, the body of the latter waved; his tongue thrust deeper into Gladia. The other robot penetrated her mouth with the same large, soft, deft tongue. She felt dominated, almost raped, but yet in full control of the situation.

"Harder!" She moaned.

  
She placed one hand on Daneel's shoulder. It trembled uncontrollably. Whatever this was she liked it. She liked the idea that this Daneel, this proud, chaste, perfect Daneel didn't want it; that he suffered. Even if it was only her imagination, she let it be. Having this mighty creature raped at her feet by his brother was all that she had dreamed of.

  
You see, Elijah? You wither and whine, dreaming of a mere touch, a mere kiss and here I am with his beautiful head between my legs, with his perfectly smooth lips against my womanhood, with his tongue inside me, trembling with revulsion but unable to refuse.

  
She clasped her other hand on Jander's arm and gestured him to push harder. Daneel's body quaked. The world swirled around her for a briefest moment of pure delight. She cried out.

  
"Enough!"

  
They moved away and knelt before her next to one another; Jander perfectly still and emotionless and Daneel hunched, unable to open his eyes.

  
She looked at them, panting heavily. The burning feeling of brute pleasure was slowly giving place to calming, warm, soothing feeling of satisfaction. She felt drowsy.

  
"And now. Jander, you will stay here. Daneel, you will remember everything that happened tonight but you will never tell any human or any robot about it. If anyone ever asks you, you will say you were never at my mansion together with Jander. You will say we were never..."

  
"Excuse me, ma'am..." Daneel said hoarsely. "You don't have to make your order this specific. I am not a primitive robot. I know what you want me to keep secret."

  
She squinted and tilted her head suspiciously. She knew close to nothing about robots. Was it a trick to leave a loophole in her order? Or did he really comprehend the notion of shame? If he did, it could only make her even more victorious.

  
"Very well then..." Gladia felt she was becoming more and more sleepy. "Daneel, clean yourself, dress up and return to Dr. Fastolfe's mansion. Jander, stay here. Massage my breasts..."

  
Slowly she fell into delicious slumber with a cunning smirk on her lips.


End file.
